1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes a display area on which a plurality of pixels is arranged to display an image and a non-display area on which a drive circuit and the like are arranged in a peripheral portion of the display area. In recent years, a demand for a narrow bezel to minimize the non-display area of the LCD device has been increasing. As the non-display area becomes narrower when implementing a narrow bezel, an alignment layer may overflow the panel and invade a short point for applying a common voltage to the common electrode. When the alignment layer invades a short point region, a short circuit failure may occur.
In order to prevent the short circuit failure, a method of forming a dam structure capable of preventing the spreading of the alignment layer may be taken into consideration.